


Cats and Dogs Will Be Cats and Dogs

by BETATHEFOX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: John is a jealous hoe, Love triangle turns poly yo, M/M, MY CHILDREN ARE IDIOTS, Mutual Pining, Once our nerds get it together, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werewolves, eventual poly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BETATHEFOX/pseuds/BETATHEFOX
Summary: Aaron and John join Alexander on an adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

    Aaron watched from the shadows. He saw that man again. He was so hungry, but werecats didn't even eat people usually. Not that most people know that. They just run away once they see the ears and tail he mused. He was sure that even if he couldn't no wouldn't eat the man, he could just steal the basket. Human picnic baskets almost always had food, and if it didn't he could sell whatever it was.

    He waited as the man stooped down to look at one of the forest flowers and tackled him. He hissed and was about to say something along the lines of give me the basket when the smaller man gasped, said "A human that's part cat? Cool!" and started to pet his head. He forced down a purr and managed to say "Hey wait just a-" but couldn't continue speaking the man started scratching and petting right above his tail. He couldn't force the purr down this time as his arms gave out and he fell on top of the man petting him.

    "I knew you'd like that! All the cats at home love it when you pet right above their tail and-oh! Under the chin too! I'm Alexander Hamilton by the way" The man, apparently named Alex, said and started scratching under Burr's chin with his other hand. Burr managed to choke put between the purrs "My name is oooohhh right there yes um my name is Aaron Burr and I'm a werecat". Alexander opened his mouth to continue talking when Burr heard a growl and jumped up, ready to fight to defend himself and he supposed Alexander too. 

    He hissed and unsheathed his claws as Laurens, that horrible werewolf, jumped out. He was about to claw Laurens before he could say anything when Alex rushed forward and started scratching Laurens behind the ear too. Aaron snickered as Laurens had a similar reaction to him, a moment of confusion, trying to tell Alexander to stop, but failing as Alexander found his sweet spot. "Hi! I'm Alexander Hamilton and-" Alex said however Aaron tuned him out and began to creep towards the basket with both Laurens and Alexander busy this should be easy he thought as he crouched down. He was thoroughly disappointed however when he discovered the basket had letters in it.

    He couldn't eat letters and he was damn sure nobody was going to pay for some random person's letters. He sighed, stood up, and was about to walk away when he heard Alex say "Hey what're you doing?". Burr looked over just in time to see Laurens narrow his eyes and growl "He's trying to steal from you. That's why I'm here, whenever there's a human here I try to make sure Burr can't steal from them". Aaron ignored the hurt look on Alex's face and said cooly "Get off your high horse Laurens. You've done things to humans when you were hungry.". Alex perked up and said "Oh you're hungry? Why didn't you say so! You can come with me to Martha's house! I'm sure she'll feed you if I ask".

    Both Burr and Laurens said "Really you'd let me come with you?" and then glared at the other. They looked over at Alex and he said "Both of you can come with me!" Alex smirked "After all I might just need protection from the other scary~ monsters~". Laurens and Burr glanced at eachother and Burr knew they were thinking the same thing, He might be kidding but he really will need protection. Burr said "I suppose I could go with you" and Laurens said "I'll be glad to come...". Alex grinned and turned around heading off, already talking his new companions ears off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
     
    They. Wouldn't. Stop. Talking. Aaron was seriously regretting his choice to go with Alexander. He knew Laurens was a loudmouth but had no idea just how much of a loudmouth Alexander was. And oh how absolutely positively lovely was it to have to endure their combined loudmouth-ness.

    They were currently camped for the night. It was supposedly a day trip, or so Alexander had said, but he had no idea how to get there and continuously got them lost all the while denying they were. The "Day Trip" had turned into a several days trip.

    Burr cringed and had to fight an insult down when he heard Laurens and Hamilton screaming again about how much they agreed. Burr looked up from the fire when Alex said "Burr! What do you think about gay marriage? John and I support it!". Hamilton kept asking Burr his opinion on things despite his repeated insistence of neutrality. Burr sighed, he supposed he could at least answer honestly to this one "I support it as well but perhaps you should both quiet down. Not all of us enjoy shouting our opinions for all the forest to hear".

    Burr fought back a smile when Alex huffed but grinned all the same. He laid back and looked at the stars. He felt somebody lay down next to him and saw Alex staring at him.

    Burr wanted to laugh at Laurens offended look. Laurens walked over and layed down next to Alex. Burr looked at Alex when he said "I love the stars. So pretty". Both Aaron and Hamilton looked at Laurens when he said "They are. I know the names of all the constellations". Burr was impressed, not many creatures aside from humans and centaurs bothered with them. "I know the stories but not where they are or what they look like" Burr said as he stared up. Hamilton pointed at one and said "What's that one?".

Laurens said "That's Canis Major, I don't really know any of the stories, just the names and the stars". Burr said "Canis Major means the greater dog and is supposed to be the larger dog that followed Orion the hunter, Canis Minor should be close by". That's how the spent the next few hours, Alex pointing at a constellation, Laurens giving the name, and Burr explaining the story.

Laurens fell asleep first, slumped against Alex murmuring about stars and being sleepy. Aaron and Alex stayed up a bit longer, chatting. Mostly Alex talking with Aaron listening and reminding him to be quiet so as not to wake Laurens. Eventually Hamilton fell asleep too, snoring away. Burr tried to get up but stopped when Alex slung his arm around him and sleepily whispered "Noooo don't gooo".

Aaron sighed and resigned to spending the night next to Alex. As Aaron gazed at Laurens and Alexander he realized something. He had feelings for them. Fuck. Alexander might feel the same, though Burr still doubted, but there was no way Laurens felt the same. Those two obviously liked each other anyways so it didn't matter. For now Burr would enjoy their company and would leave after they reached their destination. Aaron decided to try to sleep and well, if he climbed on top of those two and purred when Alex petted him or Laurens tail wagged then nobody needed to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex smiled as he stared at John and Aaron cuddling. John was slightly curled up and Aaron was tucked up against his chest tightly curled against John. He was sure he heard purring and he definitely saw smiles on both of them. He was glad he always woke up early. 

He wondered how long he could keep fooling them into thinking they were just lost. He knew where Martha's was. In fact on the first night while they were sleeping he had delivered the letters and gotten some food from Martha. Thank god she'd been up. He would eventually either have to tell them or actually lead them to Martha's which might not end well either way. It wasn't so wrong if him to want more time with them was it? They would run out of food eventually. He hadn't been to village in at least week. He wasn't sure whether he had enough money to buy food if they ran out. Martha always gave him a lot though and there was still a lot left. They'd be fine for a couple more days at least.

Alex was jolted from his thoughts when he heard a growl from somewhere. Aaron and John were startled awake. Aaron was first on his feet (probably due to his cat-like reflexes Alex thought) and immediately hissed in the direction of the noise. His ears were pinned back and his tail harshly curled around his legs. Just as John got up growling with his tail stiff behind him and his ears back like Aaron's, two figures walked out of the woods. There was a werewolf like John, somehow he seemed less inviting; Alex wasn't as inclined to pet him like a dog, and a satyr who was shorter than his companion. The werewolf had poofy hair and was darker skinned than John; the satyr was also dark skinned but had less poofy hair, his didn't go too far out from his head. 

Aarons ears flicked back up but twitched occasionally as if listening for sounds and his raised slightly with a crook at the end. John's tail lifted but was still stiff and his ears were pointed at the two newcomers.

The new werewolf seemed significantly more relaxed, with his tail slowly wagging and a smirk in his face as he looked at the trio. “What have we here?” The werewolf said with a heavy southern drawl. 

The satyr rolled his eyes, turned to Aaron and said “It's good to see you again Aaron.”. Aaron looked over and when he saw the satyr he visibly relaxed, his tail curled back around him and his stopped twitching. “It's good to see you as well James.” Aaron replied with a small smile “I am afraid however that I must inform you that Laurens and I are protecting this human and he is therefore off limits and if Jefferson hurts him I will be forced to take action”. James nodded and said “I expected as much”. John still looked suspicious but relaxed a little.

Jefferson (Alex assumed the werewolf was Jefferson) clicked his tongue and said “I'd expect Laurens to protect a human, he's been doing as much since we met, but you Burr? You're usually indifferent to these sorts of things. What's with the sudden change of heart?”. John scoffed and said “No change of heart Aaron's just protecting him cause he offered us food for protection”.

Alex shook his head and held out his hand to the duo. “Hi!” He said “My name is Alexander Hamilton”. Jefferson looked down at his hand (although to be fair he'd have to do that anyway considering his height) then back at him and slowly shook it with an ever so slightly menacing grin and said “Thomas Jefferson. My friend is James Madison”.

Both Aaron and John looked unsettled. John said “Do you two actually need something or are you just here to annoy us?”. Jefferson looked over and let go of Alex's hand. He raised his hands up and said “I can take hint. We'll go”. Jefferson and James turned around and walked away (holding hands Alex noted).

Once the pair had left both John and Aaron looked much more relaxed. John's tail wasn't stiff anymore and neither were his ears; Aaron's ears were up but not stiff and his tail was straight but not stiff either and was held behind him. Aaron's brows furrowed and he said hesitantly “Were… were Laurens and I cuddling when we woke up?”. Alex nodded and grinned as he watched John blush and Aaron look away from either of them.

God they were both so adorable, he wanted to spend all day petting them. John was so cool and he agreed with him on nearly everything! His freckles were adorable. Alex loved his curly poofy hair too. And his grin that lit up the whole the world! His passion rivaled even his own!

Aaron was great too. He was really smart (almost as smart as himself) and his dry humour and sarcastic remarks always made Alex laugh. His voice was made of velvet and definitely the stuff of angels. Alex loved his small subtle smile(his real one not the one he plastered on to avoid showing annoyance like when John was being rude) like he was too shy to show just how happy he was.

Alex thought about these things and all the other things he liked about Aaron and John as they all got ready for the day. God he thought I love them so much. Wait what? Where did that come from? He didn't love them? Did he? Alex thought about more as the day wore on. When they all laid down (they ended up cuddling like last night) he came to a conclusion. He did love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Alex's realization! Next chapter is Laurens'!


	4. Chapter 4

Laurens yawned and stretched as he woke up. He looked around and saw that, per the usual, Aaron was the last to wake up. It hadn't taken long for him to notice that Aaron heavily enjoyed sleeping, probably a cat thing John mused, and Alex enjoyed getting up at the asscrack of dawn.

“So”-he started as he got and looked at Alex, his tail lazily wagging-”Think we'll find her house today?”. It was taking much longer than anticipated to find Ms. Washington's house.

John's tail stopped wagging and his ears flicked back slightly as he watched Alex chew his lip with a thoughtful look on his face. 

“John?” Alex asked “Can you keep a secret?”. God he looked so worried. Laurens nodded and sat down next to him.

“You can tell me anything Alex,” John said with a smile.

Alex smiled back and said “I know I can John”-he paused and looked at Aaron, presumably to make sure he was asleep-”You know how I've been saying we're lost?”. John slowly nodded and tilted his head, wondering what Alex was going to say. Alex continued “I've been lying”-Alex winced as John's ears flicked all the way back and his eyes widened-”I gave Ms. Washington those letters a while ago and she gave me some food in return, I'm actually surprised Aaron hasn't noticed considering the fact that he looked in my basket and probably knows it didn't have any food in it.”. Alex looked away and rubbed his arm guiltily. 

John cleared his throat and said “While I am a little upset you lied and hurt you didn't tell me earlier I forgive you,”. 

John grinned as Alex exclaimed “Really?!”. God he was so cute.

“Duh!” He replied and laughed as Alex tackled and hugged him. Alex gave such good hugs he thought as he hugged back. They laid there like that, cuddling John thought with an embarrassed smile, for awhile.

They quickly separated when they heard Aaron wake up. Laurens couldn't tear his eyes away from watching Aaron stretch showing a little bit of his stomach. John blushed as Aaron looked over, saw them on the floor, and raised an eyebrow. “Shut up” John muttered as he got up and helped Alex up.

He heard Aaron say “I didn't say anything” and knew the fucker probably had one of his stupidly attractive smirks on his stupidly attractive face. This was confirmed as he looked over and saw Aaron looking at him. John quickly looked away, blushing even harder than before.

As the day really got started, with them eating breakfast and talking. John's mind wandered. He wanted to know why Alex was prolonging their trip. He couldn't really think of any good reason to and he didn't want to ask Alex for fear of upsetting him. John continued thinking about it as they started walking.

John was shaken from his thoughts as Aaron stopped, ears twitching as he listened for noises. Fuck he should be paying more attention John thought as he stopped and smelled the air. Nothing unusual he noted, he didn't smell any monsters or dangerous animals.

His ears pinned back against his head and his tail stiffened as he saw a shape break through the bushes and tackle Aaron. He bared his teeth and barked at it, vaguely noticing that Alex had shouted and that Burr didn't seem alarmed, rather the opposite actually as he had a smile on his face and his ears up and tail loosely curled upward. He leaped at whatever it was as it kneeled over Aaron and growled at it. He yelped as he got his legs kicked out from under him.

His ears snapped toward Aaron as he heard him say “Fuck wait! John, Theo stop!”. 

John and ‘Theo’ apparently both said “You know this guy?” (Well he had said ‘you know this fucker?’ actually but that didn't matter). 

Aaron helped both of them up, pointed and him and said “Theo this is John Laurens, a recent...companion.”(Burr thought of him as a companion?????), and pointed at ‘’’’’’Theo’’’’’’’ and said “John this is Theodosia Prevost, one of my oldest and dearest friends.”.

John took this opportunity to get a good look at this ‘’’Theo’’’. She was lighter skinned than Aaron but darker than himself, she had dark hair that went halfway down her back, she was a little bit taller than Aaron but shorter than himself and Alex, she had big brown eyes and was obviously a were-deer as evidenced by her deer-like ears, small horns, and probably a tail(he didn't particularly want to crane his neck just to look at her ass to check for a tail).

“Nice to meet you John!” Theo said as she held out her hand, her head tilted with a smile on her face.

John nodded and replied “You too Th-” and was interrupted when Alex burst forward and said “Hi!”-he shook her hand while grinning-”My name is Alexander Hamilton and I'm traveling with Burr and John who are protecting me from dangers of the forest in exchange for food and it's very nice to meet a friend of Burr's! He's very tight lipped you know? So I'm glad to meet somebody who could maybe tell me more about him!” Alex finished shaking Theodosia’s hand and waited for a response.

“Oh,” Theo said with a smirk and a glance at a slightly worried looking Burr “I have plenty of stories for you about Aaron, would it be alright if I stayed for a bit?”.

“N-” Laurens hurriedly started to say but was interrupted by Alex who said “Sure!” and Burr saying “YES!!!”. Aaron looked more excited than John had ever seen him throughout their little adventure. And all because of this Theodosia person John grumpily thought.

Alex looked around and said “This is a good place to set up camp!” Which was good because it started raining exactly 3.5 seconds later. “Shit!” Alex cursed as he ran to cover provided by the trees. John, Aaron, and Theodosia followed, all three cursing from being caught in the rain.

When everyone was under the trees John remarked “This is the first time we've been caught in the rain.” He glanced at Aaron and noticed he was practically laying in that girls lap. John's brow furrowed as he watched her pet him and he purred. He fought back a scowl and leaned against Alex who didn't take notice to any of these things.

“So,” He said as he looked over to Theodosia “Mind telling us some of those stories about Aaron?”. Theodosia grinned and started talking, much to Aaron's apparent embarrassed dismay.

They sat there as the rain gradually gave way listening to Theodosia telling them stories about Burr. He and Alex laughed as they heard about how Aaron had managed to set himself on fire not just once, but twice. They thought it was cute when they heard about how Aaron was absolutely obsessed with chocolate and chocolate flavored things despite him usually getting bad stomach aches from eating too much of it. Both of them agreed that they desperately needed to hear it when Theo told them that Aaron was a great singer. Much to their combined surprise and joy, Aaron actually sung when Alex pleaded with him too. John thought he might just fall in love. Eventually though the sun went down, and they decided to sleep. Burr invited Theodosia to sleep here instead of trying to find a good place to sleep in the dark.

“I swear your voice must be made of velvet!” Alex said as he laid down a blanket for them to sleep on.

“Shut up Alex,” Aaron bluntly said as he laid down in between Theo and Alex. John laid down on Alex's other side. Theo and Aaron quickly fell asleep. John huffed as he saw them cuddling.

Alex chuckled and said “Mad that you can't cuddle Aaron tonight?”.

“Shut up,” John muttered and quickly fell asleep, cuddling against Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration from this chapter came from a cute gif of a deer and a pun on Theodosia's name


	5. Chapter 5

Laurens groaned in frustration, Alex kept rushing ahead. He loved Alex's passion and eagerness but it could be alot. Burr was fast at least, faster than both himself and Alex at any rate.

John cursed as he tripped over another tree root. He groaned as he face planted.

He picked himself up and tracked Burr and Alex down to the lake nearby. When he got there he saw Alex and Aaron talking to four sirens. Fuck, he ran down to them. Sirens were trouble.

He slowed down as he got closer though, they didn't seem aggressive and they weren't singing to lure Aaron and Alex into the water. He held back a laugh when Alex stared at them and said “You four are the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen”. 

He straightened up when he realized he had been watching them for a long time and walked over. Aaron smiled softly at seeing him, he was definitely melting. One of the sirens swam over and held her hand out, while shaking it he took the chance to get a good look at her. She had light brown skin and dark brown, long, and curly hair. “Angelica Schuyler” She gestures behind her “These are my two sisters, Eliza and Peggy, and our girlfriend Maria”.

His eyebrows scrunched together “ _Our_ girlfriend?”. Surely she meant my girlfriend or her girlfriend.

“It’s a fairly new practice” One of the sirens, she had pale skin and straight black hair explained, smiling “It’s called polyamory, I’m Eliza by the way,”.

“OH!” Alex exclaims “I’ve heard of that!....I can’t seem to remember what it means though”.

The next siren to speak has golden skin and curly brown hair, “Polyamory is when a person has multiple partners, in this case it’s me and my sisters dating Maria at the same time”. She must be Peggy then. So the last siren was Maria, she had skin a litter darker than Angelica and curly dark brown hair like her, Maria’s hair however was far shorter only going down to her shoulders, it had more poof to it too.

“I-I didn’t know a person could do that” He heard Burr quietly say.

“Not many people do, don’t feel bad about it, hun” said Maria. “You should stay, you all seem interesting enough” Maria said grinning, a glimpse of her sharp siren teeth was caught, a reminder of how dangerous they were. Snapping out of the apparent spell their voices had John and the others stood up.

“Thank you for the invitation,” Aaron said “However, I fear we must leave. It was a pleasure” and started to walk away. As they left the clearing an extremely hard to ignore chorus of “Come back soon!” rose up. John shivered.

 

They eventually came to a different clearing a little after dark. As they set up camp Laurens thought about what Alex had told him. Why would he purposefully keep us from reaching a destination? Why wouldn’t he tell them he had been to Martha’s? Maybe he wanted protection back home too? But then why wouldn’t he just say that? And why tell John but not Burr? Maybe having to shelter in the rain had reminded him that there was no way this could be permanent.

When they finished he had reached a decision, he would ask about it in front of Alex and force him to tell Aaron. He deserved to know why Alex was doing this and Burr deserved to know why too.

They stargazed for a while, that had become routine, and this John decided was a perfect time to ask. “Alex?” John asked, determinedly staring at the sky.

“Yeah?” Alex said hesitantly, maybe he knew what John was going to say. Burr was probably staring at them.

“Have you told Aaron yet?” Sitting up he looked over to them. Aaron looked confused and Alex had a grimace on his face. They both sat up as well.

Aaron’s ears were pinned back and his tail was lashing as he said “Told Aaron _what_?”. Oh god this might’ve been a mistake.

“I um” Alex hesitantly started, he turned towards Burr “I already went to Martha’s and gave her the letters”. There was a silence, it didn’t last long.

“You **what**?!” Aaron hissed and stood up, his ears flat against his head and his tail straight behind him. He crossed his arms as Alex stood up and glared at him.

“Listen Aaron, I promise it isn’t anything bad!” Alex frantically said “I just...didn’t want this to end yet….”.

Both Alex and him winced as Aaron yelled “Then why didn’t you say that?! And why does John know that but not me?!”.

Alex opened and shut his mouth before looking down quietly saying an apology. Blood rushed to his face, Aaron had no reason to act like this! Sure Alex not telling them was shitty but it’s no reason to be an asshole!! His ears flattened against his skull “Hey! Don’t talk to Alex like that!” John growled.

“Why are you defending him! He lied to us!” Aaron snapped back.

“He might’ve lied in the first place but he told us the truth eventually!”

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT JOHN! HE MIGHT STILL BE LYING!!! HE’S HUMAN, THERE’S NO REASON FOR HIM TO ACTUALLY WANT TO BE NEAR US! ESPECIALLY SINCE THE FIRST THING I DID WAS ATTACK HIM!” Burr screamed and stormed off into the woods.

“Aaron wait!” Alex said and tried to chase after him. John held him back. “John let go!”

“No! He’ll come back, and if he doesn’t then he never cared in the first place.”

They laid down, it felt strange now that Aaron was gone. John didn’t realize until hours later that this was the first time Aaron had called him John.


	6. Chapter 6

She was gonna kill that fucking human.

After the storm she had walked back to her den. She had not expected to get woken up the next day by a tearful, angry, Aaron.

Aaron had been so happy with them, she had seen, and she knew he hadn't looked like that since, since, fuck since he had been with Bellamy! And that fucking human had ruined it by being dishonest over something as simple and easily solved as just wanting to be with them for longer.

Not that Aaron saw it that way. He was currently laying next to her asleep, likely tired after running here and then crying his eyes out. He assumed that since Alex had been lying about the trip he was probably lying about the reason too. He said he was an idiot for not realizing.

Of course that was completely untrue but despite her saying so, he still thought it.

The worst part about it, she thought as she slowly got up to avoid disturbing him, is that is was all a misunderstanding. A really fucking stupid misunderstanding that would have been solved in half an hour at the most if any of them had even minimal communication skills. That's fine though. She could fix this. She grabbed a jacket and walked out the door, after leaving a note for Aaron of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John jolted up as he heard a twig snap and branches rustle. After Aaron had run off John had stayed up all night waiting for him to come back. Alex had cried for so long after he left, they had both messed up.

John slowly stood up and bared his teeth, his ears flattened against his skull and his tail stuck out. He relaxed slightly as he saw Theodosia walk out of the woods. He immediately tensed again as he saw how angry she was.

“Uh h-hi Theodo-” John started but yelped as she grabbed his ear and tugged him closer to her. “H-hey what's the-”

“Shut it, dogboy!” She barked at him. He snarled as he tried and failed to get away from her. She walked over to Alex, still holding his ear, and kicked his legs.

“A-aaron?” He slurred as he shot up. When he saw who it was he cringed and looked down.

She yanked him to his feet and sternly said “Both of you are gonna follow me got it?”.

Alex and John both said “Why?” and then lovingly looked at eachother.

Theodosia looked at both of them and glared “Because you're going to fix your damn mistake. That's why. Now follow me,”.

They looked at each other, shrugged, and started walking after her hand in hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron slowly awoke and became aware of his surroundings. He laid there not moving and wondering where Theo was, he could feel himself slipping into a spiral but couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He finally managed to sit up when he heard the front door open, his ears twitching anxiously when he smelled John and Alex with Theo.

John’s ears perked up when he saw him but quickly flattened when he saw that Aaron was glaring at the two of them.

“Um hey Burr,” John said nervously.

“Hello,” He coldy replied and turned to Theo “Why are they here?”

“So that you can make up that’s why, I’m going to go outside and you are going to talk about this,” She said as she walked out of the house. 

They stared after her as she leaves. The moment they have privacy Alex says “I know I fucked up Aaron and I’m really sorry, but I promise that I only did it because I wanted to be with you guys longer,” He sighs and continues “That doesn’t excuse it but if you’ll let me I want to make it up to you and John,”.

Aaron’s gazed softened slightly and he said “How can you expect me to believe that after you lied to me? Why should I give either of you another chance?”.

John interrupted “First of all Burr I didn’t even know until last night and the first thing I did was try to get him to tell you and second you should give us another chance because-” at this John stepped forward and pulled him into a kiss. Aaron gasped, his ears shooting up and his tail curling in surprised pleasure behind him. He let out a breath as John pulled away and finished his earlier thought “Because we both really care about you, right Alex?”.

They both turned and found a shocked but obviously happy Alexander who feverently nodded.

Aaron cleared his throat and looked away as he said “I think I could give you both another chance, no more lies though,”.

Aaron grunted as John, his tail wagging, and Alex tackled him onto the bed and started cuddling him. He absentmindedly thought “I could get use to this” as he drifted back to sleep with his new partners by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I can't believe this story is finally done!!!!! I hope you guys liked it!!


End file.
